Bring Me To Life
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson d'Evanescence. SanzoGoku. Kawai attitude!


Auteur : sofi : PG 13  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura et la chanson _Bring me to life_ est interprétée par Evanescence (feat. Paul McCoy).  
Genre : Yaoi Goku/Sanzô.  
Remarque : one-shot écrite pour Shino Eiri qui a gagné le kiriban 4351 de mon site . Alors après euh, tant de mois de retard que je n'ose plus les compter, voilà enfin le texte demandé!

Bring Me To Life

Assis sur un fauteuil à bascule à la terrasse de l'hôtel où ils passent la nuit, Goku n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.  
En se balançant doucement, il fixe les étoiles.  
Il sourit à la lune.  
Il pense à leur voyage. Leur quête. Leur guerre.  
Ils sont quatre contre une armée.  
Mais il a confiance.  
Parce qu'Il est leur guide.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Une grotte. Noire.  
Seul. Il est seul. Désespérément seul.  
Depuis si longtemps.  
Dans le noir.  
Un animal. Voilà ce qu'il est devenu.  
Véritablement.  
Un animal en captivité.  
Il a faim. Terriblement faim.  
Faim de nourriture et de chaleur.  
Alors Il est venu.  
Alors Il l'a nourri.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

-Réveille toi!  
Cette voix. Sa raison de vivre.  
Il ouvre les yeux pour se rendre compte que, bercé par le va et vient du fauteuil, il s'est endormit dehors. Sanzô met un doigt devant la bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut se taire. Et il lui montre les arbres de l'autre coté de la route.  
Des ombres bougent, se regroupent.  
Goku sourit et s'étire. Un peu d'action. Enfin.  
Et sans réfléchir il fonce vers les yokais. Le moine soupire et suit le singe, sans se presser. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'a pas besoin d'aide et brandit le V de la victoire quand Sanzo le rejoint enfin.  
Sauf que sa jambe gauche cède et qu'il tombe à genoux. Le blond le regarde, anxieux. Alors Goku tente de le rassurer.  
-Une de ces saloperies m'a mordu le mollet. Mais c'est rien.  
Il ment. Il n'arrive plus à bouger sa jambe et il a de plus en plus froid. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front et il commence à trembler.  
Sanzô le rattrape alors qu'il allait s'effondrer sur le sol. Il le porte dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et regagne l'hôtel.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

Une porte qui s'ouvre d'un coup de pied rageur. Gojyo marmonne dans son sommeil. Hakkai se redresse et plisse les yeux. Il doit attraper son monocle pour ne plus voir flou. Sanzô se tient dans l'embrasure leur chambre, le singe recroquevillé dans ses bras. Le yokai se lève prestement et juge inutile de réveiller son compagnon. Il suit le moine en prenant sa trousse de soins. Lorsqu'il se penche pour examiner Goku, celui-ci est couvert de sueur, mais sa peau est froide.  
-Que c'est-il passé?  
-Des yokais. Un d'eux l'a mordu.  
Hakkai examine la plaie. Il envoie une petite décharge de ki, mais si la blessure se referme, la peau reste glacée.  
-Du poison. Ca le paralyse petit à petit. Je n'ai pas assez de connaissance pour le soigner. Ca serait du ressort de Yaone.  
-Parce que tu crois qu'on a ...

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Une voix retentit dans le hall de l'hôtel.  
-Aller Grand Frère, cette fois c'est moi qui dors avec toi!  
-Non.  
-Allez euuuuuuuuuuuuh! Pourquoi c'est toujours Doku d'abord?  
-...  
-...  
Puis une voix féminine plus posée:  
-Rinrin voyons, tu gènes Dokugakuji. Car si il ne dort pas avec le prince, il devra partager une chambre avec moi, vois-tu. Et ce n'est pas convenable.  
-Pfffffffffffff Ce n'est pas juste, c'est toujours Doku qui profite de Grand Frère.  
S'en suivi le bruit de deux yukai mâles entrain de s'étouffer.  
Sanzô ne prit pas la peine de remercier les dieux et dévala les escaliers.  
-YAONE!

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

La belle herboriste pilait des graminées sous l'œil inquisiteur du moine. Elle lui expliquait que le poison dans le corps de Goku ne touchait que les muscles et pas les nerfs, ce qui ne laisserait pas de séquelles si il guérissait. Par contre, elle devait faire vite avant que ça n'atteigne le cœur.  
Lorsque les plantes furent réduites en poudre et chauffées, Yaone les mélangea à quelques sirops. Puis elle en prit une cuillère qu'elle remplit avec le médicament et la porta à la bouche du malade. Mais Goku, inconscient, recracha le liquide.  
Sanzô, adossé contre le mur, pesta :  
-Je te jure que tu vas avaler ton médicament, singe stupide !  
Il prit la cuillère des mains de Yaone et bu le liquide. Le moine s'approcha alors du corps immobile et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Il força le jeune homme à ouvrir la bouche et fit couler le contrepoison entre ses dents.  
Sanzô ne mit fin à leur contact que lorsque qu'il sentit le corps de Goku se détendre.  
Et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il ne pu retenir un:  
-KOAAAAAAAAAAAAA……  
…coupé net par un coup de baffeur d'un Sanzô placide.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

Hakkuryu autour du cou, Gojyo descendit les escaliers en baillant.  
-C'est quoi ce raffut ?  
Hakkai, qui s'était attablé pour discuter avec Kokaji et son bras droit, se retourna et sourit au kappa.  
-Goku s'est encore blessé…  
-Crétin de singe qui nous empêche de dormir…  
Et il ajouta plus bas, à l'oreille du yokai :  
-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi…  
L'herboriste suivait de près Goyjo et ce fut un Hakkai rouge tomate qui lui demanda comment allait le malade. Yaone les rassura sur le sort de leur ami avant de gagner la chambre qu'elle partageait avec une Rinrin boudeuse.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Laissé seuls dans leurs chambres, Goku se frottait la tête.  
-Mais, ça fait mal ! Chui convalescent, hein !  
Le moine fumait à la fenêtre. Il était silencieux.  
-Hum, Sanzô ?  
-…  
-Merci.  
-Tais toi.  
Mais le dieu singe pouvait voir Sanzô qui souriait à la nuit, en regardant les volutes de fumée. Alors de son air le plus innocent, il demanda :  
-Le médicament, je dois en reprendre à heure régulière ?  
Le baffeur vola à travers la pièce.  
Alors que Goku se frottait le crâne pour la seconde fois, le blond s'approcha du lit pour récupérer son éventail. Et il se laissa faire quand le singe lui vola un baiser. Avant de retourner à la fenêtre finir sa cigarette.  
Goku se rendormi vite. Et dans son sommeil, il souriait.  
Il était venu.  
Il l'avait nourri.

Fin.


End file.
